


She's No Lady

by GodOfGlitter



Series: A Story Told In Symbols [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just Lots and Lots of Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: Five times Magnus felt like Alec’s wife (And the one time he realized it was actually the other way around).*“So, which of you is the wife?” said the vampire they’d just met at the party, leaning dangerously close to Alec and almost dropping his drink onto his shirt.“Well, if I think about it, I’d be the wife, hands down.” Said Alec, looking comically serious saying a statement like that.Oh, it was on.





	She's No Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you like this. If you did, please leave a Kudos and maybe comment down below about how I sound so much like a Youtuber.
> 
> (It's unintended, but okay).
> 
> (24/1/2019): I wasn't going to say anything, but this is getting out of hand. OBVIOUSLY, this is only a piece of fluff with no intentions to hurt any community or to propagate homophobic or sexist ideas. I'm sorry if this fic offends you, but if it does, please do me a kind favour and click off this page instead of taking to the comments and being mean. I am a human, after all, and I'd rather not deal with this much hate.
> 
> Also, thank you so much to all the people who've supported this fic and commented positively. It really means a lot to see that not everyone hates me or thinks I'm a 'ninny'. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you and enjoy!

1.

When Magnus opened the door to his loft after a long, tiring day of dealing with inexplicably dull people, he expected a calm serenity, the warm laughter of his beautiful kids, and the even warmer embrace of his husband.

What he got instead was this.

“No, Alec you shoot with the plus sign button! PLUS SIGN GODDAMMITT! Look, now they’re beating us!”

“I’m shooting! I’m shooting! Maybe your stupid console is the problem, you twat.”

“You talk to your mother with that nasty mouth?”

“I’ll let mom know you said that the next time I meet her.”

“Yeah, well, fuck you!”

Magnus unwound his scarf to the grating sound of his husband’s evil laughter, annoyance building up in his veins. Here he was, working hard nine hours a day to feed them, and he couldn’t even find solace in his own home? How preposterous. And annoying.

And also, where were Max and Raphael? There was no way Jace and Alec would talk like that in front of them- that much, if nothing else, he knew for sure. Sighing, he moved to the kitchen, hoping that maybe a full stomach would make the situation more understandable.

“Hey Magnus!” said Alec from his position on the couch, looking like a perfect teenage boy with his messy hair and even messier ketchup stained shorts.

“Welcome home,” he said, smiling warmly. “Izzy took the kids- she said she wanted to give them a makeover- so Jace and I decided to play this amazing game called- Jace what is it called again?- oh yeah ‘Zombie attack 2’. How was the client?”

For one second, Magnus forgot his fatigue, his building headache, his annoyance- everything- as he answered Alec’s question, some of the day’s tension leaving his body. Alec had that effect on him.

Only for one second though.

“Alec, you donut, stop ogling your fucking wife and start playing the game! Look! You only have 1/4th of your life left now, what will you do…”

Magnus shook his head, sighing again before moving to the kitchen.

He’d just have to accept this, then. There went his expectations.

2.

Magnus paced the length of the hall for what felt like the hundredth time, worry gnawing at his heart. He’d seen Alec off for a hunt five hours ago, double checking his knives, his seraph blades, and his arrows as had become their tradition. Since then, he’d helped the kids complete their homework, played with them until they’d worn out, and put them to sleep with promises of ‘Daddy time’ when Alec came back.

 _Is this what soldiers’ wives feel like when their spouses go off to battle?_ He wondered, smiling a little at the irony of that thought- he was a soldier’s wife, too, in a way.

Before he had a chance to resume his pacing, the door clicked open softly and the sound of hesitant footsteps could be heard. Belatedly, Magnus realized that he hadn’t switched the lights on after the sun had set, and his eyes had adjusted to the darkness involuntarily. Now, though, he snapped his fingers, switching on every light in the hall so he could see Alec properly and make sure he was alright.

Alec winced at the sudden brightness, clutching his bloodstained head like the lights were hurting it. Magnus dimmed them a little before rushing to Alec, running a soothing hand over his forehead and murmuring a spell that made Alec’s pained blue eyes ease up a little.

“Hey”, he said softly, mentally running a check of Alec’s entire body and concluding that all the blood wasn’t his. He wrapped Alec in an embrace, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he took a moment to calm down after the heat of the battle.

Soon, Alec sagged against him, too tired to hold himself up anymore. Magnus knew he had to act fast- years of experience with his husband had taught him that the moment his stamina rune wore off, he’d crash like a burning car, and then he’d have to resort to carrying him to bed- which he couldn’t do, not without Alec’s help.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed.” He said, slowly peeling off the ichor stained gear that _looked_ stiff and uncomfortable.

“Mmnkids?” said Alec.

“Asleep” replied Magnus, feeling proud of his ability to understand Alec’s unsaid questions.

Slowly, they started making their way to their bedroom, Alec leaning heavily on Magnus all the way. Magnus wrapped an arm around his shoulders, wishing he could do something to ease the load off of his husband’s shoulders.

He thought again of the soldiers’ wives, and how they, too, stood behind them through everything, strong in a different sense but no less important.

He was glad he could be like that for Alec.

3.

Magnus hummed along with the radio, feeling light and carefree and _young._ His client had canceled on him, and now he had nothing to do for the rest of the day but cuddle with Alec and the kids and start a Disney movie marathon (Alec would never admit it, but he _loved_ Disney movies. He even remembered lyrics.)

The song ended as Magnus made a sharp turn, and for a moment Magnus’ focus was on the road- before it was deviated by what the radio jockey was saying cheerfully.

“-Maybe even make them a nice dinner? So wives, prepare yourself, and give your husbands something to celebrate this ‘Husband Appreciation Day!’”

Magnus paused for a second, an idea forming in his head about an alternate way to spend his day. Within minutes (that would’ve been seconds had Clary not kept making cooing noises) he’d arranged for Clary to take care of the kids and made sure that Alec wouldn’t be home till dinner (oops, looks like he _did_ have some work at the institute after all.) By the time he reached home, he’d planned everything- from the dinner to the arrangement of the bedroom- and was _pumped_ to put his plan to action.

*

Magnus checked the salt in his sauce, groaning in satisfaction before covering it up again. Most of the times, he couldn’t be bothered to cook, but even he admitted that when he put in the effort, he was damn good at it.

He was arranging plates when Alec walked in, looking like Izzy had forced him into the less-black-than-normal dress shirt he had on. He looked around the candlelit room in awe- and a little confusion- before going up to Magnus and pulling him in for a ~~short~~ long kiss.

“What’s all this for?” he said, and the slightly breathless tone his voice took on went straight to Magnus’ head.

“It’s Husband Appreciation day, darling.” Said Magnus, leaning in for another kiss because he just couldn’t help himself.

And as Alec’s soft, slightly chapped lips moved against his, sending sparks flying behind his eyes, Magnus thought that the evening couldn’t have been more perfect (and that he would appreciate the hell out of Alec).

+1.

“So, which of you is the wife?” said the vampire they’d _just met_ at the party, leaning dangerously close to Alec and almost dropping his drink onto his shirt.

Magnus gently steered him off of Alec, plucking the drink out of his hand and placing it on the nearby table. Couldn’t have Alec’s beautiful wine red shirt get ruined now, could he? Besides, the vampire was way too obnoxious to be anywhere near his Alec. the _whole point_ was that there was no wife. How could he not understand that, really-

“Well, if I think about it, I’d be the wife, hands down.” Said Alec, looking comically serious saying a statement like that.

Oh, it was _on._

“Darling, how could you possibly say that? Clearly, _I’m_ the wife here. I-“

“Do nothing while I clean the entire loft? Sit and watch movies while I cook dinner for all four of us? Sigh and pretend you’re sleeping when Max wakes up in the middle of the night?”

“That’s not true! I don’t _pretend_ I’m sleeping, I just tell you to go calm him down…”

“And let’s not forget that _I’m_ the one who takes the kids to the institute every day-“

“That’s because I can’t go in without permission from one of your kind!”

“-and _I’m_ the one who helps them with their homework, too! I wash the dishes that _you_ pile up after eating all the food that _I_ cook and Magnus, honey, when was the last time you cleaned your closet? Why do you think it’s so organized now?”

“ _I thought a gremlin came and did it!”_ said Magnus, laughing slightly now.

“You’re hopeless,” said Alec, grinning widely and pecking Magnus on the lips.

“I don’t mind,” said Magnus, snaking his hands onto Alec’s hips and drawing him in for a proper kiss.

 _No_ , thought Magnus.

_I don’t mind at all._


End file.
